


Rush

by Morethancupcake



Series: Puppy love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Closeted Bruce, Closeted Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Bruce isn't sure just when he lost control of the situation. He isn't exactly good at all these little luxuries Tony brings into his life. "Bruce tries to make room for Tony, and their relationship.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> ScienceBrosWeek Day 3 : Rush
> 
> I'm late, sorry, if you follow me on Tumblr, you might've heard about my trip to the ER.
> 
> I had no idea for this prompt, so my mind went "hey, I'm sure there's something at Lush called Rush something" (after research no, there isn't, but there's a shower jelly promising a citrus rush and that was good enough for me).
> 
> Written in a hurry, no editing, no beta. English still not my first language, typos all mine in all their glory.

Bruce isn't sure just when he lost control of the situation. He isn't exactly good at all these little luxuries Tony brings into his life. 

On a daily basis, he still buys the regular tea he's been drinking for years. He doesn't splurge on clothes. He cooks home most of the time, and he doesn't like to pay for anything he can make himself.

So he doesn't understand, really, why it makes sense to him.

Tony is to blame, of course, and the best part is he would finds it hilarious. 

The first time, it's logical. Tony often drives from his house to Bruce apartment, then to work. 

The toothbrush is too cliché, and Tony always smells like the solid shampoo he carries in a little tin box. Bruce stops to the shop on a Saturday, and manages not to pass out from the smell, and from the energy the lovely sales assistant projects, helping him navigate the store.

He picks the same shampoo Tony usually uses, and another one, just for the complimentary tin box.

 

Clint corners him about Darcy's birthday gift during lunch break. He looks ready to cry, and Phil sounded ready to actually buy her a pony on the phone, so Bruce offers to get her a gift card.

“Really ? You ? In a Lush store ?” Natasha lifts a perfect eyebrow at them.

“What ? I don't look like someone who showers ?” He chuckles at the way they both look ready to apologize for offending him. “Tony is a fan, and I went there with him. It looks like something Darcy would enjoy.”

“It does.” Clint nods a few times. “You know what, it's perfect, I'll check if they do gift cards or something.”

 

They do, and the young woman, who apparently recognized him right away, doesn't let him leave without piling up samples in the tote bag he uses for his groceries.

He uses a soap smelling fresh and nice, and he does actually feel good the whole night, smelling it on his own skin.

 

“Banner ?” Tony sounds confused, and Bruce finds him in the bathroom, looking at the small pots adorning his bathtub. “What is all of this ?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you.” Bruce gets close, and brushes a hand on Tony's back. “I got you your shampoo, and now you have these little soaps. No need to carry so many things around anymore.”

The blush starts somewhere under Tony's shirt, and spreads until it reaches his hairline. It's adorable. If his heart wasn't ready to jump out of his chest, he would say it out loud. 

But he's offering something Tony never thought possible, and he wants to be brave, he wants to...

“Did you... did you metaphorically offer me a toothbrush ?”

“Well, it's not exactly a toothbrush, but it's easier for you, right ?”

 

Tony doesn't mention it, but Bruce knows his spartan life is a adjustment for him. Living with Tony is simple, because Tony adapts quickly, molds himself to fit perfectly into Bruce's well organized routine, and it goes smoothly, until one day Tony's presence just makes sense.

He knows it's not that simple.

Tony adapts to the lie, to the best friend role Bruce forces him to play. They don't go on dates, and when they do go out together, Bruce makes sure the night is nothing but a drink between two friends.

So if that small attention makes him feel better, Bruce doesn't see why it's a bad thing.

 

That's why after their fight, he stops at the shop and buys all the things he can't think of, to try and make things better.

He knows, in the part of himself not consumed with fear, that it's just a fight. Tony slamming the door and leaving doesn't mean the end of their relationship, it doesn't mean he lost the best part of his life.

But he knows his reluctance to acknowledge their relationship in public, the secrecy, the lies, all of it turns something beautiful into something shameful, dirty. Wrong.

He piles up soaps and jelly and bath bombs in his tote bag and tries to smile at the lady who's trying to help him.

 

Tony is sitting on the sofa, when he opens the door. His eyes look red, and his voice cracks when he asks if they can talk.

“Just...” Bruce hands him the bag, hands shaking. “I'm sorry. It doesn't change anything, but I got these for you.”

“You got me gifts, Dr Banner ?”

“I'm so sorry.” Tony smiles, the soft smile he sometimes sports when Bruce hurts him. When he jerks away from his hand when someone enters the room, when he says he's single.

“I didn't know they made shower jelly.”

Tony piles up the small boxes in the tiny drawer he uses in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it ! If so, please consider leaving kudos and nice comments ? They are warm coffee cake for the soul.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr !
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162938138009/rush 
> 
> While I have your attention, please remember to drink something ? :)


End file.
